Five Songs for Akuroku Day
by marly.looks.like.a.lady
Summary: Just one of those little fics where you put your playlist on shuffle and right away! 1. Welcome to the Black Parade 2. Nights I can't Remember 3. This is War 4. Neon Lights 5. Cat and Mouse. My contribution to Akuroku Day! .


Love one another – re-write

-Welcome to the Black Parade-

There was a young boy, his father, a kind and caring man was dying of cancer. He often spoke of taking the boy to see a parade that was held in the streets of the city every year.

One morning, the boy walked into his father's room and saw that he looked more ill and pale than ever before, the boy slowly walked to his father's side and placed his hand over the cold, white hand that lay on the crisp sheets. His father gestured for him to lean down and the boy did so,  
"I'm sorry that we never got to watch the parade, Roxas." He whispered as his eyes fluttered closed,

-Nights I can't remember-

I forgot the last time that we fought like this, I forgot how good it feels to be held by you and now, I remember and I'll never let you or that go ever again, I fell for you Axel, I fell hard and I don't even care if Sora thinks I'm insane for doing this. You always believed in me, put your dreams on hold just to follow me and help me pursue my dreams and I will never forget that. You've always been my hero Ax; that can never change. Every time I see you walk through that door I nearly cry because I realise that you've always been here for me, I'm sorry I told you those lies, I never tried to work things out with my dreams and the only thing I'm certain for right now is that I love you and I would cry for you and die for you, I love you. That is the one and only thing that will never change, no matter how crazy I go, even if I go past the Brink of Insanity.

-This is War-

I feel myself fading away, further into the depths of my own mind. Xemnas has finally lost it, Kingdom Hearts is crumbling around us and I need to know who I'm supposed to be, the darkness in Kingdom Hearts is a warning, a warning to everyone, both the good and the evil. It is time for us to rise and fight, I know that I was never told what Axel was doing in Castle Oblivion but I know that he will stand against the Superior with me, Lexaeus agrees as do Xaldin and Xigbar, we've been lying to ourselves for too long. We do have hearts and we will prove, we will take down the Superior and his lap dog, will fight until we are dead or dying. If the Keyblade Master doesn't arrive and we die, at least I will die along-side those that I am loyal too.

I'm fading away, I can feel it. Axel is beside me, smiling through tears, we won the war. Yes, we're dying but we're still here and we will hold on. We promised that we'd meet again in the next life and that's exactly what we are going to do. We will find each other, I'm not going to lose him after this.

-Neon Lights-

I'm waiting here for you, we used to meet here every day and you said "the usual spot". I look up and see you, all I can remember is how you looked when you left, you look the same. That same lazy yet sexy smirk of yours as you waltz up to me, before leaning down and pressing your lips against mine, it's so much better than the last time, our first kiss, it was rushed and clumsy because you had to leave but I don't even care about that because you're here now and that's all that matters to me because I love you so much. I look up and see the beginnings of the first snow fall of the year, falling around us, you waited until the winter but you still came home to me, my Axel...

-Cat and Mouse-

I feel you tremble as I lift you off of the floor, your perfect smile erased from your face. I'm sorry I left, I know I said that I never would. You told me to leave, to be happy, how could I be happy when I knew that you were here, alone and upset? You said you'd die for me, I didn't think that you meant it literally and now I don't know what to do, I came back to find you with a knife in your hand, you said you'd die for me, but Roxas, I don't want that. I want you to live for me, I swear I will never leave you again; we're like a cat and a mouse, chasing each other around in circles, tiring ourselves out. Please Roxy, please live, you have to live. For me, don't die, live just for me...


End file.
